


Before You Forgot Me

by honeybearbee



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, M/M, Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur and Dori before the Quest for Erebor and the Battle of Five Armies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Forgot Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, I’ve never smutted before. It’s a lot more backstory than smut.
> 
>  **Bold** is Khuzdul.

Falling face first and underneath other dwarves was not ideal, Dori decided. The Burglar didn’t seem very thrilled, but that was for Gandalf to deal with. After Dori had dusted himself and his brothers off, he looked around at the dwarves who had gathered in Bag End. He sucked in a breath as he saw Bifur standing next to his cousins. Ori looked at him worriedly, but Dori waved him off.

"Why don’t you go eat? It’s been awhile since lunch."

Ori nodded suspiciously but went off to eat. Dori approached Bofur slowly and tugged on the miner’s sleeve. Bofur turned with a smile, that slowly slid off his face. He took Dori’s elbow and hustled them over to a corner.

"I’m sorry, Dori," Bofur apologized. "I didn’t know you’d be here!"

"That’s fine." Dori bit his lip and asked, "How is he?"

"Better. Some days worse."

"He still doesn’t remember?"

Bofur shook his head sadly.

"Thank you, Bofur."

For the rest of the night Dori avoided Bifur. Nori gave him sad looks, while Ori remained confused. Perhaps Dori would explain after the quest.

Dori and Bifur had met when the exiles from Erebor got to the Blue Mountains. They had quickly fallen in love and gotten married. Bifur didn’t mind Dori being a mother’s son or that Nori had a different father. Then King Thror wanted to take back Moria. Bifur was honor bound to go.

When he came back he had an axe in his head and no memory of anyone but Bofur and Bombur. The healers said that Bifur may remember in time, but for now it would be best if Bifur lived with the people he remembered.

Dori had agreed and moved back home with his mother and Nori. He lost himself in his work and later in taking care of Ori. Now, though, he had to be around his husband for weeks, possibly months. Dori wasn’t sure if he could do it.

Later, once King Thorin had arrived and still later when he led them in song, Dori raised his voice to match Bifur’s deep timber automatically. Bifur turned to look at him questioningly. Dori only smiled sadly and left the sitting room with his brothers.

As they left Bag End and traveled along, Bifur kept looking at Dori and then muttering with his cousins. Dori grew nervous, but kept his eyes on Nori and Ori.

However, once they reached Rivendell, Dori couldn’t hide behind his brothers anymore. Ori was with Bilbo, scouring the Elvish library, much to the King’s displeasure and Nori was off Mahal knew where.

Bifur cornered Dori one day and asked, " **Have I met you before?** "

Dori nodded and replied, “Yes. We…were friends. After Moria, the healers said it was best not to overwhelm you. You never remembered me, so I thought it best not to bring it up.”

" **Only friends?** "

Dori looked around frantically for Bofur or Bombur. They usually made sure nothing agitated Bifur, and finding out he had a husband he forgot, would definitely agitate him.

Bifur gripped Dori’s shoulders and shook him slightly. " **Answer me!** "

"We were married!" Dori blurted out. Then he let out a great sigh. It felt fantastic to have the truth out there. "You…could only remember Bofur and Bombur. We were married for seven years and you couldn’t remember me, Bifur!" Dori continued. He knocked Bifur’s arms away and paced in front of him. "We were happy and thinking of starting a family and then suddenly, I was back at home with mother and Nori. I saw you everyone and you didn’t –"

Dori was cut off as Bifur surged forward and kissed him. They fell to the floor and rolled around until Bifur was on top.

" **I remembered bits and pieces but I never had a face. Only a voice. And then you sang and it matched perfectly.** " Bifur stroked Dori’s face and said softly, " **Oh my One, how could I ever forget you?** "

"But you don’t remember everything?" Dori asked sadly.

Bifur shook his head. " **We can make new memories. Perhaps the old ones will return. But for now, we must reacquaint our bodies to each other.** "

He reached down and stroked Dori’s length gently but firmly. Dori moaned and arched up into the touch. He tugged on Bifur’s hair and pulled him down for another kiss. Then he hooked a leg over Bifur’s ass and rolled his hips. Bifur hissed and began to rut against Dori’s hip. Soon, orgasm overwhelmed them and they lay panting, placing gentle kisses on each other’s faces.

"We’ll have to redo our marriage beads," Dori said quietly as he stroked Bifur’s hair.

" **Perhaps the King will marry us before we leave.** "

"I’d like that."

They kissed once more before standing and making their way to the baths. Whatever came after Rivendell at least they’d be together.


End file.
